Never Forget Never Forgotten
by Starberrie
Summary: When the shards are collected and Kagome isnt able to go back to the feudal era after being pushed down the well how would she live after losing the person she loves? She tries to get over it, but what if things dont go as planned? R&R plz!
1. Prologue

Hi. Its been a while since I last written any type of story at all. I finally had some free time and did this lil prologue thingy. Hopefully I will have time to write up the rest of the chapters. Well here is the famous disclaimer that probably every author has said... I do not own Inuyasha... no matter how hard I wish or pray Im sure I never will be able to own them... -sighs- well anyways... I hope you like it. 

Prologue

It was late in the afternoon and the sun had already begun to set. The forest was quiet, not a single creature stirred. There on the grassy clearing a battle was beginning. The two oppossing forces stood on opposite sides of one another with there weapons in hand waiting, contemplating who would make the first move. A long silence passed and the tension in the air became so thick one could suffocate from it.

Inuyasha couldnt take it any longer. " Err... Prepare to die Naraku!" He shouted as he leapt forward and swung his sword only to split the ground. "Aww... Are we getting angry now? Inuyasha." Naraku asked with a sinster grin on his face as sharp pointed tentacles shot forth from his body making its way towards Inuyasha. "Ha! You think you'll hit me with an attack like that! " Inuyasha said as he jumped in the air, fully dodging the attack. " Dont underestimate me." Naraku said still grinning. The tentacles then suddenly changed directions and planned on striking Inuyasha down from behind. "Keh. You stupid bastard!." Inuyasha muttered as he spun around quickly and shredded the tentacles with his tetsusaiga. "Na..ni!..(what?)" Inuyasha thought to himself as a sharp, piercing pain surfaced. He had been struck in the heart and was suspending in mid air. He looked down and saw the tentacle covered in his own blood sticking out from his chest. Inuyasha had lost much blood. Kagome stared in horror as she watched Inuyasha's body twitch a bit as he tried to regain movement in his body again. "Did you really think you could defeat me?" Naraku whispered knowing only Inuyasha could hear him. "**HIRAIKOTSU!**" A young female voice merged after the sound of flesh being slashed. Inuyasha fell to the ground gasping a bit. He looked at his wound and muttered insults as he tried to stand back up. " Daijoubu?(Are you okay?)" Sango asked while retrieving her weapon as it swung back towards her. "**Fuujin no Mai!**!" The surrounding rumbled loudly as the violent wind struck the ground nearly hitting Inuyasha and the others. "Next time I wont miss." Kagura warned them as she prepared to attack again. "I'll take care of her." The monk said while facing his right palm towards Kagura and removing the barrier from it. "**KAZAANA!**" His palm became a black hole sucking in everything in its path. Kagura was swurming around trying not to get pulled in. She quickly struck the ground casing huge rocks to leap out to be sucked in, giving her just enough time to escape. " I wish they'd just kill him already." She muttered under her breath as she landed gracefully, a safe distance from her foes.

Kagome shot her purifying arrows at Naraku hoping it might some how be just enough to subdue him. Sadly it would take more then her arrows to destory such a monstrosity. Every now and then she would glance over her shoulders to look back at Inuyasha who was still fumbling over his own feet. Sango was there making sure that he was not too badly injured. Inuyasha looked at Sango with a grim expression and shouted at her to be by Kagome's side. Sango stood there for a couple of seconds and ran off to help Kagome. " Are you too weak that now you have to be protected by females! Human females...?" Naraku snared at him with insult. Inuyasha quickly walked towards Naraku even though blood was dripping everywhere. "Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed as she ran to his side only to be pushed aside. She looked at him with a hurt expression on her face. He couldnt stop himself from looking at her knowing he had hurt her becasue of his own angry towards Naraku. He wanted to embrace her and tell her he was sorry, but now was not the time. "Im fine... really..." He spoke to her softly as he positioned himself. Kagome was worried but she nodded and smiled at him as she prepared her arrors and aimed them at Naraku. Sango positioned herself as well while MIroku ran to join them as well. " Its now or never..." Inuyasha whisphered. Kagome shot her arrow which wounding him slightly. "**HIRAIKOTSU!**" Sango's boomerange sliced the enemy. "**KAZE NO KIZU!**" Inuyasha's wind scar shredded Naraku, his debris floating around in the air. Kagome then saw the light of the shikon no tama, with her arrow she aimed for the piece of flesh with the shard and let her arrow go. The arrow struck the flesh and then pinned it to a tree far behind Naraku. " Now its my turn!" Miroku shouted as he moved behind the enemy. Inuyasha and the others soon ran far and watched as Miroku removed the barrier on his right palm once more. " The same curse you had given to my grandfather, which had taken his life and the life of my father, will now take yours as well. **KAZAANA!**" The surroundings in front of him were soon being sucked into the infinite void. Naraku's debris soon went along with it. Naraku desperately tried to get away as fast as he could, but it was too late. Most of the pieces of his body was already taken in by the black hole that would soon take his very life.

Miroku was covered in cold sweat. He slowly dropped down to the ground and stared at his right palm. It was normal. No black void. Nothing. They had finally defeated Naraku. Sango treated Inuyasha's wound while Kagome ran to the far tree and retrieved the shikon no tame. The flesh that was pinned by the arrow instantly turned to dust after she had pulled out the jewel. Quickly she ran back and helped Sango. "It's finally over." Inuyasha whispered as he took in a deep breath. " What now?" MIroku asked. They all looked back and forth in silence for a bit until Kagome made the suggestion of going back to the village. They all agreed and left the bloodly battefield feeling somewhat relieved.

Upon entering the village Kagome was plagued with thoughts of what would happen now that the jewels were whole once more. She had never really thought about it back then when they were still collecting them. "_ No more trips down the well..._" She thought to herself as they made their way towards Kaede's hut. Inuyasha was immediately treated with herbs and bandaged. "_ This means I cant see him anymore..._" The thought of not seeing Inuyasha or the others again made her want to cry. But she held back her tears. " Excuse me I think I need some fresh air." Kagome spoke quickly as she exited the hut. Inuyasha seem rather puzzled at Kagome's behavior. " Now that it is over I guess Lady Kagome can finally go back to her own world." Miroku said as he spoke to Sango. Inuyasha stood up and walked out of the hut without saying a word to the others. " Was it something I said?" Miroku asked. Meanwhile Kagome had made her way to Goshinboku. She kneeled at its foot and looked up at its green leaves. " What am I to do? " she asked. "**I** know what you should do." A voice came from behind the tree. It startled Kagome. She had not expected any answer from anyone at all. A figure emerged from behind the tree. It turned out be the dead priestess Kikyou. Kagome's body stiffened, not sure of what Kikyou's motives were. " I know what you should do. And so do you." Kikyou spoke softly as she apporached Kagome. "_ Go back to your own world._ " Kagome's eyes widen with shock. "_ Go. And never come back_." The dead priestess whispered loud enough for Kagome to her. " What if... I dont want to go back?" Kagome asked hesitantly. Kikyou looked at her with an arched brow. " Is it because of Inuyasha? Is that why you wont leave?" Kikyou glared at Kagome with distaste. Kagome did not reply to her questions. Kikyou then stepped even closer to her. Kagome found herself taking steps back and soon she was in the clearing near the well. After being only about a foot away from the rim of the well, Kikyou had stopped advancing and took Kagome's chin into her hand. Kikyou stared into her eyes for a while,her facial expression was emotionless. It was as if she could see right through her.

Inuyasha felt the cool breeze as he leapt in the air and between the trees. He could smell Kagome's alluring scent. As he got near Goshinboku he caught the scent of earth and clay. Quickly he made his way towards the well. The scent of Kagome and Kikyou grew even stronger. He soon caught view of Kikyou's back. It seemed like time had slowed down as he heard Kikyou say those words, "** Goodbye.**" Then the movement of her hands as she pushed Kagome into the well. It happened so fast but he could never forget the look on Kagome's face. The sad expression and the tears that flew down her cheeks. A blinding light,and Kagome had returned to her own world. "Why did you do that? " He asked Kikyou. " She does not belong in this world. _Our world_." Kikyou replied. Inuyasha then grabbed her by the throat, lifting her a few inches off the ground. " Are you going to get rid of me now, Inuyasha? " She asked with sorrow-filled eyes. " All because of her. Its all because of her...isnt it? What does she have that I do not possess! Have you really no longer have room for me in your heart?" Kikyou whispered. Inuyasha really didnt know what to do. " How could you? " Inuyasha then released her as he jumped into the well. There was a loud thump. He then jumped back out but saw only trees and endless greens rather then the dark little shrine he was expecting to see. He didnt cross through. "_ What did you do_?"

The place was dark and it smelled of rotten wood. Kagome looked up and saw only darkness. She knew she was back home, back in her own time period. She also knew she could never go back. She sat down there for a while, then she got up and climbed out of the well. Her brother Souta and her grandfather happened to pass by and greeted her, but she simply smiled and walked towards Goshinboku. She sat there in front of Goshinboku, thinking, thinking about him. "Ah. Kagome you're back." Her mother said. Kagome looked at her mother and tried to smile. Ms. Higurashi could sense that something was wrong, she pulled her child into an embraced and spoke gently," Whenever I had things on my mind that I couldnt say I used to come here. I would sit under Goshinboku's branches. Strangely it always seems to help me clear my mind and help me realized what I had to do. Even if it may be hard or seem impossible to do. I dont know what you're going through but I must say, you are the strongest and bravest person I have ever met in my life. Whatever it is im sure you'll find a way to survive it as well." Kagome couldnt hold back her tears anymore. Goshinboku reminded her of so many fond memories she had with Inuyasha. "Mama..." She muffled under her tears as she drew deep into the embrace seeking comfort. " Im never.. going to be able.. to..see him again..." She whispered sadly while her mother continued to console her. " Its going to be okay..." Her mother whispered back.

End Prologue

Well I hope you enjoyed it. If you did Im glad and if not Im thankful that you read it all the way through. I hope you all do come back for the first chapter and the chapters to come. Oh and special thanks to tifa-chan for motivating me to actually write even though she has no idea she did that... and to Inuko for helping me with the title of the story and staying up late to help me re-read this just to make sure it wasnt too boring or something. Well stay tuned for the very first chapter I hope you do come back.


	2. Never Forgotten

  
Hello there. Glad to have you back. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I know this chapter may be a bit boring but please bear with me.Who knows maybe this story isnt so boring at all. Hopefully you enjoy this very first chapter of Never Forget Never Forgotten.  
**Disclaimer**: No I do not own Inuyasha.-sigh- 

**Chapter One: Never Forgotten**  
The alarm clock went off as it's hand struck on 7 . The sound was loud and annoying. Kagome quickly got up and pressed the button at the top of the clock,making the alarm turn off. She sat there in her bed and sighed. Then she slowly stood up and made her way to the bathroom. After getting dressed and making her bed she walked downstairs and sat at the dining table and awaited her breakfast. Her mother was looking as happy as she ever was when she made her way towards Kagome with a plate of freshly made pancakes. " Eat up dear." She said with a smile on her face. " Today is a big day for you isnt it Kagome?" Her mother asked while she took a seat at the table. " I guess so. " Kagome replied in a soft voice. " Im so happy that you're willing to attend a public school again. You can finally go and make new friends, rather then study at home with home schooling like you did for the past year. " Kagome looked at her mother's hopeful face and couldnt help but smile. " Yeah... I guess so.." After finishing her plate Kagome cleaned her dish and bade goodbye to her family as she made her way towards the front door. While she was putting her shoes on her mother came over and hugged her and whispered, "Are you sure you want to go through with this? I know its been hard on you, but please, try to get over what cannot be changed. " She looked at her mother and hugged her back. " Dont worry, Im fine now. You always said that I was a strong person." Her mother smiled at her as she left through the door.

It had been a whole year since she hadnt been able to go through the well. It was hard for her to accept the fact that she could never see Inuyasha and the others again. The pain was unbearable for the first few months. She often fell into a great depression, locking herself in her room and waiting by the window. Praying that Inuyasha would come and ask her to go back with him to the other side. She waited, and waited, but he never came. Kagome often cried herself to sleep at night and often wondered if she was having a nightmare. A nightmare that she wanted to wake from. A nightmare that was actually reality. At one point she became bedridden and had to leave school and study at home. As time passed she gradually accepted the fact that Inuyasha was never going to come and get her or that she would ever see his face again. Even though she had accepted that fact, she couldnt get his burning image out of her mind. She could not forget him even though she had tried greatly. It was already too late and she knew it as well. Kagome had given Inuyasha her heart and soul and there was nothing that could change that. She had decided there would never be any other man that could make her feel how she felt for Inuyasha. She had lost the one person she truely loved forever.

Kagome was not all that excited about entering highschool or about the fact that it would be her first time being with other people of her age since she left middle school. She hoped that school wouldnt be so diffcult although she knew it would since she already missed the first semester. As she approached the school she heard a girl scream and then a loud smack. Looking to the direction of the sound she saw a young girl with long black her tied up in a ponytail. Kagome gasped and she felt as if her body was holding in her breath as the young girl turned around. "_San..go..?_" Kagome whispered. The girl looked exactly like Sango, every aspect of her was just like Sango. "_Could this be Sango's reincarnation_?" Kagome thought to herself as she continued to stare at the laughable scene. It turns out that the young girl who looks just like Sango had slapped another student. A male student matter of factly. He had black hair and a small ponytail that was tied at the nape of his neck. "_That must be Miroku's reincarnation..._" Kagome thought while taking in a deep breath. Kagome couldnt help but feel over joyed to see some familiar faces but at the same time she felt a pain in her heart. "_ They certainly look just like them... from 500 years ago... but... they are not them..._ Kagome's thoughts were soon interrupted when the young girl repeatedly said hello. "Hey are you listening to me? Whats wrong with you?" The young girl asked. Coming back from deep thought Kagome looked a bit surprized and tried to sound as calm as possible. " Oh im sorry. Im Kagome, Im new here." "Oh,Im Sango. Its a pleasure to meet you." "And I am MIroku. Its a pleasure to meet you as well." The young man said with a hand mark on his face that was still visible as he moved beside Sango. "Um... Its nice to meet you too." Kagome said with a smile. "_ Is it a coincidence that they have the same name_? " Kagome thought to herself as all three walked into the school building. "So what class are you in?" Sango asked. " Room A-2" Kagome looked around at the doors and then back at Sango. " Oh I have that class!" Miroku exclaimed with a smile. " We can walk to class together! " Kagome then smiled nervously, " Um.. yeah. Great." The school bell rang and the students scattered to class. Sango left them and Miroku led the way. " So, Is Sango your girlfriend?" Kagome found herself asking Miroku. "Well, she is a girl and my friend, but thats all there is..." His response was reasonable but she caught a hint of sadness in his tone of voice. "Well here we are." The door slid open and the class was full of students talking and students throwing paper airplanes. Kagome took a seat by the window and began to think about him again. "_I miss you..._" She whispered softly, still gazing out at the sky. "Are you ok?" Kagome turned around quickly and smiled. " No Im...fine..." She felt the words slowly roll off her tongue and found herself hypnotized by a set of amber glowing eyes. "You must be new here since I've never seen you around. Im Inuko. Whats your name?" His voice seemed to echo in her head. "Im.. Kagome.." She said hesitantly. She couldnt believe what she was seeing. Once again her thoughts told her it was not him."_He looks like him... but he isnt the one you fell in love with..._" Her heart cringed and she felt a jabbing pain. However her facial expression did not show it. Soon class started and she found herself unable to focus on her schoolwork. She couldnt help but stare at him. He looked so much like Inuyasha. Although Inuko did resemble Inuyasha his behavior was definitly different and his appearance was a bit different as well. Inuyasha was strong-willed, short-tempered,insensitive at times, stubburn, and not to mention rude. But he was also caring, gentle, and protective. Inuko however was polite and friendly. Something that definitly assured Kagome that it was not him. "_Its only his reincarnation._" She thought sadly.Inuko had the same face structure and body build, and even the long hair.But it wasnt silver, it was black and tied back at the nape of his neck. He didnt have the cute dog ears like Inuyasha or the sharp claws. Still she never truely gave up on the hope that Inuyasha really would come back to her.

Soon class ended and everyone was leaving class to go to break. Kagome just sat there at her desk with her arms folded and her head lying on them. She then noticed Inuko standing in front of her desk. She looked up at him not sure of how she should react. He smiled at her and left a small piece of paper on her desk as he left class."Nani..?" She whispered to herself as she took the paper into her hands and read its content."_Meet me at the big tree by the gym after school. Its important._"What could be so important? Kagome was terribly confused at Inuko's gesture and didnt know if she should or shouldnt go. The whole day she thought about it and still didnt know what to do. The end of the school day was nearing and she had to decide. "_I guess I'll go._" She thought to herself as the school bell rang telling the students that it was time to go home. Kagome slowly walked out of class and made her way towards the gym. There by the big tree next to the tennis court she saw him waiting for her. She walked over to him slowly and couldnt help but feel a bit nervous. " So you wanted to see me?" She asked. He smiled at her and took a step towards her. " Yeah.." "About what actually?" He looked up at the sky and sighed. " This may seem a bit awkward but I need you..." Before he could finish his sentence a voice screamed "INUKO!" From behind Kagome. Inuko's eyes widen and his face showed his annoyance towards the owner of the voice. Kagome did feel awkward. She then felt one of his arms around her waist as he pulled her close to his body. His other hand gently caressed her cheeks. "What are you..." Her words were then muffled under the contact of their lips. His kiss was aggressive yet gentle at the same time. She could feel her body melting in his arms. "_STOP!_" Her inner voice screamed at her. She then placed her hand against his chest and tired to push away from him but only managed to break the kiss. Kagome looked up at him but he was staring at somewhere else. Finally he turned his gaze down at the girl in his arms. He felt a lump in his throat as he looked into her eyes. Her eyes that seemed to swallow him whole. He saw the formation of her tears and realized that was he did was reckless. She was crying now, but softly. Inuko didnt know what to say or how to console her. He was not use to comforting other people. "Im sorry." He said in a sincere voice, but she did not stop crying. "Why?...why..." The words fall out of her mouth softly as she broke lose from his hold. " Im sorry." He repeated. She quickly ran away from him and headed for home. Inuko stood there motionless as he watched her figure dissappear out of view. His heart sank and his head started to pound violently. He placed his hand at his temples, gently rubbing them. Hoping the pain would go away."Inuko!" Miroku shouted as he ran by to Inuko's side. "Did you take your medicine?" He asked.

Kagome wiped her tears as she arrived home. She didint want anyone to know she was crying, especially her mother. "Mama,grandpa, Souta... Im home!" She shouted with a fake smile on her face. Her mother then appeared from the kitchen and went to hug her. " So how was school Kagome?" She thought about how she met Sango and the others and about the kiss. She felt as if her heart was ripping and her eyes holding back an ocean of tears. "It was fine." She lied. Afterwards she went up to her bedroom and locked her door. Kneeling by her bed she slipped her hand under and pulled out a small shoebox. She opened it and took out a photo. She drew the photo close to her chest and started to cry. "_ I've never forgotten you..._"

**End of Chapter One: Never Forgotten**

Thanks for reading and I hope I didnt bore you with this chapter. I hope you come back for the next one.  
And thank you Inuyasha'sMYlover for reviewing. I think its update for you and more reviews for me.


	3. Twisted Meeting

Hello everyone! I hope you like the story so far... here is chapter two. I hope you enjoy it. It might be a while until i update again so yeah. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha what so ever...-pouts-

I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I

Naseva +..+

Inuyasha +..+

Inuko: Um... what are you two doing? o.O?

Naseva +..+ a... staring contest...

Inuyasha+..+ Give it up already imma win this!

Naseva +..+ NEVER!

Inuko: o.o;; o...k... so... has anyone seen where Miroku went?

Sesshomaru: That monk said something about Hawaii...

Inuko: Hawaii you say...

Sesshomaru: Yes .. Hawaii..

Inuko: Hawaii...

Sesshomaru: Hawaii..

Naseva: whats with the Hawaii +..+

Inuyasha +..+ who cares?

Inuko starts staring at them both

Inuyasha +..+ seems like we have a new opponent

Naseva +..+ Indeed...

I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I

Chapter Two: Twisted Meeting

"So tell me what happened Inuko?"Miroku asked with one hand on his friend's shoulder. "... I made someone cry today." Inuko said as he shifted his eyes to his shoes. He didnt know why it bothered him so much. It just did. " And that is the reason why you are so upset?" Miroku looked at his friend with a small frown. " And here I though that you'd be accustomed to making people cry. The infamous Inuko, no female heart is safe with you around." Inuko smacked the back of Miroku's head and glared at him. "Its not like that. All I did was kiss her and she started crying!" " YOU KISSED HER! Maybe she likes you! Tears of joy? Wait... who is she?" Miroku asked. " Yes I kissed her. I doubt that she likes me since we've only met today. I hope Kagome doesnt hate me." Thinking about her hating him caused his chest to burn painfully. "Kagome! The new student! I cant believe you're making moves on the new girl. Especially when you're still going out with Ami. What would she think?" Inuko's eyes narrowed, staring at nothing in particular.

"I could care less what she thinks." Miroku looked at him a bit surprized. " I wont lie. I dont like Ami, and I never did." Inucko could see the confused look on Miroku's face. He knew what his friend was going to ask him. " I have my reasons. I just hope she gets bored of me soon and finds someone new." Inuko sighed as he started up at the stars. "Well good luck to ya. Hmm... I wonder if Kagome would be my girlfriend..." "Whats that suppsed to mean?" Miroku had a puzzled look on his face. " You know what that means Inuko. Im going to ask her to go out with me. Then ... were gonna... do some of... and... yeah...heh" He said with a smirk on his face. Inuko growled softly in his throat as he narrowed his eyes at Miroku." Dont touch her if you consider me as your friend Miroku."

_"Kagome... Why the tears?" " I though... I thought you might be gone..." _

_" You... Smell good." " When I thought you might die... I was afraid..." _

_"Inuyasha... Is it ok.. If i stay by your side?..." "Kagome..." _

_" What the hell do you think you're doing!" " SIT!" _

She had awoken in the middle of the night in cold sweat. Her chest hurting, and her cheeks wet. She had been crying in her sleep again. Once again she had relived her past through her dreams. The painful emptiness inside her just wouldnt subside. She thought of him once more. His face, his enchanting eyes, the cocky smirk he always had, and the warmth of his arms around her. She still remembered every detail of him.

Kagome let out a small sigh as she removed her blanket and made her way outside. Ther, under the night sky she stood in front of Goshinboku. She had missed him so much. "Why does it have to be that way? " She asked herself as she slowly sank to the ground. " I never, even got a chance to say goodbye." Not that she ever wanted to say goodbye. She slowly got back up and walked up to Goshinboku. She reached out her hand and with her fingertips she traced the bark of the large tree. She closed her eyes and remembered all the cherished memories she had with Inuyasha. When she first met him it was at Goshinboku. He was pinned to it's bark, trapped in an eternal sleep. Like a prince under a spell. Kegome then felt a gust of wind pass by her and heard a soft thump sound. She looked at the giant god tree and noticed an arrow! Quickly she turned her head only to find a familar face staring back at her. " After so many centuries, we meet again." The voice was low but intimidating. " It cant be...Ki...Kikyou?" "Im glad that you still remember me after all these centuries. Oh wait, that was me who waited so long." Kagome's heart began to race, pounding violently against her chest. Here before her stood the same being that pushed her down the well that dreadful day. Hadnt she done enough? Why was she here? Kagome could feel her rage building up insde her. " What are you doing here!" She yelled. Kikyou looked some what amuzed. "The asnwer is quite simple." Kikyou took the bow and arrow in her hand and aimed it at Kagome. "I came... To bring you, you're death!"

"What!" Kagome looked at Kikyou with fear in her eyes. "You took something from me. If I cant have it, neither can you." Kikyou then released the aroow and it flew throught the air at incredible speed. Kagome tired to dodge it but then felt a painful sting on her arm. The arrow had pierced it ! She bit her buttom lip and forced herself to remove the arrow from her arm. Blood was dripping all over the ground she was standing on. She knew the bleeding would not stop if she didnt bandge it. _"She really is trying to kill me!"_ The thought screamed in her head. Kagome knew she had to get away, and fast. Qucikly she headed for the stairs to the streets. She ran down the steps with one hand over her wound, trying to stop the bleeding a bit. It felt as if her heart could jump out of her chest. It was hurting badly but she did not stop running.Kagome twisted and turned at different corners in hopes to lose Kikyou. It had worked. The footsteps from behind her were gone. But now she was exhausted from the run and the lost of blood. The worst part ws that she was also lost. She could barely keep her eyes open. " Kagome?" She squinted her eyes to determind who it was that had called her name. Unfortunely her eyes were too blurry and she was too tired. Her body began to tip over, but was caught by strong arms. " What the hell happened to you!" She tried to talk but no words came out. Soon everything started to turn black. The only thing she could hear was. " Its going to be ok Kagome. I'll protect you. I promise. "

End of Chapter Two: Twisted Meeting

I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I

Yay I finished chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if some parts were a bit.. um.. sappy? But yeah... I hope you come back for chapter 3! Oh and dont forget to review! I love thoes!

In chapter 3 we'll see who wins the staring contest. Im sure it will be me...hahahahahahahaha.. ahem... and of course another exciting chapter. n.n


	4. Girl Meets Girl and The Unconscious Man

.Welcome.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello once again, everyone! It's been quite a while now, hasn't it? Well anyways I've finally had some time and the will to update a bit. Sorry for making you all wait so long. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Naseva: so who won that starin' contest?

Inuko: He did. :points at Inuyasha:

Inuyasha: I told you I'd win! I'm the best::smirks at everyone:

Naseva: It was fun while it lasted. Well, I'm hungry. :poofs a bowl of delicious ramen:

Inuyasha: RAMEN::stares at the bowl:

Naseva: ….mine.:hugs the bowl: Ittadakimasu::starts eating the ramen:

:Inuyasha whimpers with defeat:

Inuko: Well, on with the story. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.Chapter.Three.

Girl Meets Girl & the Unconscious Man

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky was grey and the air was cool from the morning fog. Miroku had just arrived at the school's gate when he made a sudden stop. A young girl stood before him. His eyes widened. She had long, curly, brown hair that shined and seemed to be made of silk. Her eyes were the color of violets and an angelic face. Her skin was a light complexion, smooth and giving off a faint glow. She was a living porcelain doll. Miroku was transfixed on her unearthly beauty but he managed to utter out a response for her sudden appearance. "Hello there, Ami. Is something the matter?" Ami glared at him for a moment. With her arms folded she asked in an aggravated voice, "Where is Inuko?"

Miroku then stared off into the corner of his eyes as he took a moment to recollect the events of this morning before he left home. "Oh, he's at home with Kag…" He quickly closed his mouth and smiled at her nervously. "Kag? What's that supposed to mean?" Ami bit her bottom lip as she tapped her fingers on her arm, waiting for Miroku to reply. "He's… at home with a… a bad cold." He responded still smiling nervously at Ami. She looked at him a bit confused. "He looked fine to me when he was kissing some girl the other day." Ami growled back then snorted.

Everything was blurry and dark. Kagome brought her hands to her eyes as she rubbed them in hopes to clear up her vision. She blinked a couple of times then she sat up in the bed and took a few glances around the room. She was struck with confusion and sought to contemplate her where she actually was, but a piercing headache resulted in her letting out a small groan. "So you're finally awake." A familiar voice entered the room. Kagome quickly looked up and her eyes widened with shock. '_What is he doing here_?' "Inu…ko..?" Her voice was so low that he had to strain to hear his name. Inuko walked over to the bedside and sat down next to her. "Sit up straight for a moment." He commanded her. She quickly did as he demanded and watched as his amber gaze fell on her arm. He was examining it to be sure that the wound had not reopened or that it had become infected. "Hmm… It seems like it'll heal up just fine. All you need now is rest." He said with a heart warming smile on his face. Kagome's face slightly burned as she felt the redness creeping up onto her cheeks. "Ah…thank you…" She muttered softly. Inuko then placed one of his arms behind her and the other on her shoulder as he helped her to slowly lie back down on the soft bed. She could feel his breath, his face was so close to her own that her heart began to beat rapidly. '_Calm down.' _ She thought to herself, trying not to turn bright red. Inuko gazed down at her, she looked so defenseless and innocent. "…Where…where am I?" She stuttered, when her head finally rested on the pillow; his face was only a mere few inches away, he whispered. "In my room…"

School had ended and Miroku was walking home like he did everyday. Once he reached the house he dug into his pockets and pulled out a small ring of keys. He located his house keys but then accidentally dropped them on the ground. He bent down to pick them up, and as he stood back up he noticed Ami standing there before him. His face could not hide the surprise of her appearance.

"Ami… what are you doing here?" He said in a nervous tone. "I'm here to see Inuko of course." She stated as she took the house keys from him and opened the door. Quickly she made her way towards Inuko's room. What she saw caused a wave of jealousy and anger that began to build up inside of her. "What the hell is going on here!" Ami yelled as she glared at Inuko's bent position over the same girl that she had seen him kissing the other day. "Sick! My ass you are!" Ami quickly ran towards Inuko and pulled his arm, trying to remove him from Kagome. "Why the hell are you here Ami?" Inuko asked in frustration. He had not intended for Ami to suddenly appear and cause such a commotion in his house. She raised her hand and slapped Inuko across the face; glaring at him with hurt and anger in her eyes. Ami quickly turned her murderous eyes towards Kagome and soon made her way towards the bed. "You little slut…" Ami muttered under her breath.

Kagome seemed to be frozen in place, unable to move, not certain of what her actions should be. "You fucking home wrecker… " Ami stated as she finally became in distance reach of Kagome. " Who the hell do you think you are? How dare you try and steal my man! " Ami said with anger as she grabbed Kagome's arm, not knowing about the wound that was inflicted upon it. Kagome winched in pain as Ami tightened her grip, however that was the least of her worries. Ami had her free hand a feet or so away from Kagome's face. Kagome knew what would happen next; she saw Ami's hand swiftly moving towards her face. She prepared herself for the pain to come but to her surprised it never did.

Kagome opened her eyes to find that Inuko had grabbed Ami's wrist in order to stop her action. "Inuko! Release my wrist at once!" Ami demanded. "That's enough." Inuko said as he freed Kagome's arm from Ami's grip and releasing her wrist he slightly pushed Ami away from Kagome. For some reason, instincts maybe; Inuko quickly got into the bed, beside Kagome and placed his arms around her. His actions definitely made Kagome blush, she couldn't conceal it. Ami was as furious as ever. "Why the fuck are you protecting that bitch!" Ami questioned him, not certain of why he'd choose that plain shrine girl over someone with beauty and class such as herself. "A man never goes back on his words. " Inuko replied with such intense eyes that it sent a shiver down Ami's spine.

'_It's going to be ok Kagome. I'll protect you. I promise__.' _ Kagome released a small gasp as she remembered hearing those last words before she collapsed. " What are you trying to say? That you made a promise or something to her! Is that it? "Ami asked. "As a matter of fact, yeah I did." Inuko replied as he rested his chin on Kagome's shoulder. "Inuko get your hands off that girl! I'm going to show this girl that Ami Kurumada is not just some girl you can mess with!" Ami said as she balled her hands into fists. " Ami, stop embarrassing yourself and leave please." Inuko said casually. "Why should I, leave! I'm your girlfriend! She's the one who should leave!" Ami shrieked. "Fine, Ami it's over between us; now get out! " Inuko yelled. Ami was confused by Inuko's sudden gesture. She knew that Inuko never truly wanted to be her boyfriend but he never rejected the idea as well, he even agreed to it when she had asked him. He was always lost in thought and seemed distant from everyone at school. That was what caught her eye in the first place. He stood out. She thought they were perfect for each other. Ami had never seen Inuko act so coldly towards anyone, especially not towards her; even if he wanted to. So why is it, that now he suddenly acts like this? It all pointed to her, Kagome. "You're dumping me! For that thing over there!" Ami pointed at Kagome with disgust. "I don't understand you, Inuko. You can't be serious. How could you even consider being serious with a girl like that? She looks like a 12 year old with how under developed her body is. "Ami said with a laugh. " Under developed? "Inuko's eyebrow arched as he slid one hand over Kagome's stomach and the other on her neck. " Inu… ko... what are you doing?" Kagome whispered, it felt like her body was going off in flames as she felt his warm hands touch her skin. He gently slid the hand on her neck down into her shirt and stopped right above her breast. Kagome felt powerless to his touch, '_Why? Why does my body react in such a way.' _Ami watched Inuko's movements with such fiery and pain. She was shocked to see Inuko do such a thing to this girl that he had just met. Inuko had never once kissed her or let alone touched her in such ways. Ami couldn't stand this type of humiliation. The message was loud and clear. She was not wanted, she doesn't have what Inuko wants, however that shrine brat does. Ami let out a scream as she rushed out of Inuko's house in tears. The last thing the two remaining people could hear was the front door slamming.

They were alone now, Miroku seemed to have ran out during all the commotion. He had probably ran out to get help. Inuko looked at Kagome and quickly withdrew his hands as he turned the other way to hide his blushing face. "I'm sorry about that." He whispered a bit afraid of the damage he could have done now. '_I really am a reckless guy aren't I?'_ "No, I should be the one to say sorry. I've caused you so much trouble. I even caused you to break up with your girlfriend." Kagome couldn't help but to feel guilty for what had just occurred. "Don't be, it was going to happen sooner or later. And I'm glad that it happened now." His eyes seemed sleepy as he looked into hers. "Kagome…" He whispered. Inuko then sat down in front of her, has hand holding her chin as his lips inched closer to hers. '_Is he going to kiss me again!'_ The thought seemed to scream inside of her. He slid his arm around her waist and gently laid her down on the bed. As he closed his eyes he kissed her. Kagome was very confused by this and yet she enjoyed it. She felt his hand caressing her side as he gently kissed her lips and then her neck. "Inuko…" She let out with a slight moan. His touch was soft yet it left a fiery sensation on her body; one that she had never experienced before. She then felt his hand slid down into her inner thighs. The room was much warmer now and Kagome was beginning to worry about where this would all lead to. "Inuko… wait… don't." She muttered. He kissed her neck and then her cheeks once more. '_I can't let him do this... he's not the one I want… '_The thought echoed through her mind. "Inuko, stop… please. " She said a bit louder this time and more demanding. He looked at her, as though he was in a trance and had not heard a word she had said. And so, he began to shower her with kisses again.

'_Why am I doing this?' _He asked himself as he stopped and looked down at her? '_Because she's the one you've been searching for…'_ "Inuko…?" Kagome whispered. Inuko quickly drew his hand to his head as he felt a sharp pain. "Inuko? What's wrong?" Kagome asked with worry, yet relieved that he had stopped being so intimate with her. '_Kagome, you idiot! What the hell are you doing!'_ "What the hell are these thoughts?" He whispered to his self. "Ahh!" He screamed in pain as it felt like his head was pounding itself against a brick wall. "Inuko! What's wrong with you?" Kagome asked, shaking with fear. "I just need to lay down… for… a bit…" Soon after the words left his mouth, he fainted on top of her. "Inuko?... Inuko? Inuko!" Kagome persistently tried to wake him but it was useless. After knowing that he wouldn't wake up anytime soon she gently pushed him off of her. "God he's heavy." She said with a sigh. She thought about getting out of the bed but before she could she felt strong arms wrapped around her waist, anchoring her close to him. '_Nani!_' She looked at him with disbelief, even when he's unconscious he still won't let her go. Letting out another sigh she adjusted her body position to be more comfortable for the time being. Kagome looked at him and couldn't help but smile. He reminded her so much of him, the person she had tried to hard to forget. "I won't lose you again…" Inuko muttered in his sleep. Kagome stared at him, a bit perplexed by his words. " I won't lose … you again… " Kagome's eyes widened with shock and her heart began to pound viciously within her chest as she heard him say, " … Kagome…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's all for this chapter. It's a bit long but I do hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave me some reviews. ;D Until next time! Have a good one!


End file.
